no hacedle caso
by eLi9876
Summary: gente admito tener una mente ervertida con un telefono que no va muy rapido estoy subiendo esta historia y talvez mas adelante a convierta a shugo charaya saben tiene cosas bastante pervertidas lime lemmon limonadexD


Supongo que puede parecer extraño pero aquella imagen, aquella inocente imagen,  
resultó al cabo el factor más esclarecedor, el impacto más violento.  
Ellos, sus hermosos rostros, flanqueaban a derecha e izquierda al primer actor, que  
entonces no pude identificar, tal era la confusión en la que aquella radiante amalgama de  
cuerpos me había sumido previamente. La carne perfecta, reluciente, parecía hundirse  
satisfecha en sí misma sin trauma alguno, sujeto y objeto de un placer completo, redondo,  
autónomo, tan distinto del que sugieren esos anos mezquinos, fruncidos, permanentemente  
contraídos en una mueca dolorosa e irreparable.  
Tristes, pensé entonces.  
Ellos se miraban, sonrientes, y miraban la abierta grupa que se les ofrecía. En los bordes,  
la piel era tensa y rosa, tierna, luminosa y limpia. Antes, alguien había afeitado  
cuidadosamente toda la superficie  
Aquella era la primera vez en mi vida que veía un espectáculo semejante. Un hombre, un  
hombre grande y musculoso, un hombre hermoso, hincado a cuatro patas sobre una mesa,  
el culo erguido, los muslos separados, esperando. Indefenso, encogido como un perro  
abandonado, un animalillo suplicante, tembloroso, dispuesto a agradar a cualquier precio.  
Un perro hundido, que escondía el rostro, no una mujer.  
Había visto decenas de mujeres en la misma postura. Me había visto a mí misma, algunas  
veces.  
Fue entonces cuando deseé por primera vez estar allí, al otro lado de la pantalla, tocarle,  
escrutarle, obligarle a levantar la cara y mirarle a los ojos, limpiarle la barbilla y untarle  
con sus propias babas. Deseé haber tenido alguna vez un par de esos horribles zapatos de  
charol con plataforma que llevan las putas más tiradas, unos zancos inmundos,  
impracticables, para poder balancearme precariamente sobre sus altísimos tacones afilados,  
armas tan vulgares, y acercarme lentamente a él, penetrarle con uno de ellos, herirle y  
hacerle gritar, y complacerme en ello, derribarle de la mesa y continuar empujando,  
desgarrando, avanzando a través de aquella carne inmaculada, conmovedora, tan nueva  
para mí.  
Ella se me adelantó. Entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua. Sus ojos se cerraron y empezó  
a trabajar. Siempre de riguroso perfil, como una doncella egipcia, recorría aplicadamente  
con la punta de la lengua la exigua isla rosa que rodeaba la sima deseada, lamía sus  
contornos, resbalaba hacia dentro, se introducía por fin en ella. Su compañero la miraba y  
sonreía.  
Pero pronto la imitó. También el abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, y acarició con la lengua  
esa piel intensa, la frontera del abismo. Al mismo tiempo, con su mano libre, la única mano  
que estaba al alcance de la cámara, golpeó suavemente la grupa del desconocido, que  
comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, adelante y atrás, como si respondiera a un secreto aviso.  
El agujero, empapado de salivas apenas, se contrajo varias veces.  
De vez en cuando, inevitablemente, sus lenguas se encontraban, y entonces se detenían un  
instante, se enredaban entre sí y se lamían mutuamente, para desligarse de nuevo, después,  
y volver por separado a su tarea original.  
Ella dejaba que sus dedos, sus larguísimas uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro, color de sangre  
seca, se deslizaran lentamente de arriba abajo, dejando tras de sí leves surcos blanquecinos,  
marcando su territorio. El, mientras tanto, amasaba la carne clara con la mano, la  
pellizcaba y la estiraba, imprimiendo sus huellas en la piel. Ninguno de los dos permitió a  
su lengua el más breve descanso.  
Repentinamente la cámara les abandonó, me abandonó a mí, a mi pobre suerte.  
Tras la primera sacudida, asombro y alborozo, había experimentado la inefable sensación  
de un cambio de piel. Estaba muy alterada, pero comprendía. Era adorable así, mezquino,  
encogido, la cara oculta. Yo le deseaba. Deseaba poseerle. Aquélla era una sensación

* * *

inaudita. Yo no soy, no puedo ser un hombre. Ni siquiera quiero ser un hombre. Mis  
pensamientos eran turbios, confusos, pero a pesar de todo comprendía, no podía dejar de  
comprender.  
Luego, apenas un instante después de la metamorfosis, la acostumbrada sensación de  
estar portándome mal.  
Un frío húmedo, un desagradable chasquido, la piel erizada, acabo de salir de un baño  
templado, asquerosamente tibio, y los baldosines están helados, y no hay toalla, no puedo  
secarme, tengo que permanecer de pie encogida, frotándome todo el cuerpo con las manos,  
con las yemas sarmentosas, arrugadas como los garbanzos del cocido familiar, el inevitable  
cocido de los sábados.  
Desvalimiento. Quiero regresar al útero materno, empaparme en ese líquido  
reconfortante, encogerme y dormir, dormir durante años.  
Siempre ha sido así, la misma repugnante premonición del arrepentimiento. Desde que  
tengo memoria, siempre lo mismo, aunque entonces, hace tantos años, sufría más.  
Atracarme de chocolate, pegarme con mis hermanos, mentir, suspender las matemáticas,  
apagar la luz, despegar ansiosamente los recónditos labios con la mano izquierda y rozar  
aquello cuyo nombre aún no conozco con la yema del índice diestro, describiendo círculos  
leves e infinitos, capaces de provocar al fin la escisión. Me parto en dos, una indescifrable  
espada me atraviesa y mis muslos se separan para siempre. Noto la grieta que me corre por  
la espalda. Me corro. Me abro, me escindo en dos seres completos. Como una ameba.  
Elemental, feliz y babosa.  
Cuando vuelvo a ser una, un solo ser superior, las baldosas están gélidas y no tengo nada  
con que secar esas gotas de agua asquerosamente tibia, que me dan ganas de llorar.  
Pero el desconocido ha vuelto, mi cuerpo se ha convertido nuevamente en un lugar  
caliente, confortable.  
Lo tenía delante, en todo su esplendor. Sus acólitos permanecían a su lado, pero ya no se  
ocupaban en él. Se miraban sonrientes, como al principio.  
Apenas un instante después comenzaron a besarse de una manera salvaje, urgente, insólita  
en una película pornográfica. Antes les había visto hablar, intercambiar gestos y gruñidos  
de tanto en tanto, como si en realidad se conocieran bien. Tal vez fuera así, no lo sé. De  
todos modos, el beso, su sorprendente y sincero beso, cesó pronto, bruscamente, tal y como  
había empezado. De nuevo retornaron a la formación original, y de nuevo fue ella quien  
tomó la iniciativa.  
Súbitamente, sin previo aviso, la mirada fija en la de su compañero, introdujo uno de sus  
aguzados dedos en el desconocido, que esta vez no pareció acusar el cambio de situación.  
Las uñas eran tan largas y tan afiladas que resultaban animales, casi repugnantes. Supuse  
que debía hacerle daño, tenía que estar haciéndole daño cuando, a pesar de que él había  
engullido obedientemente todo el dedo, hasta la base, seguía empujando, retorciendo la  
mano en torno a la entrada, mientras increpaba jocosamente al otro hombre, que la miraba,  
aparentemente divertido.  
Ella parloteaba y gesticulaba exageradamente, como una niña pequeña excitada por una  
sorpresa. Fruncía los labios en un morrito suplicante, ladeaba levemente su cabecita rubia y  
menuda, dejaba ver la aguda punta de su lengua.  
Le metió al desconocido otro dedo, el segundo.  
Entonces comenzó a mover la mano más deprisa, más enérgicamente, y su brazo  
comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo se movía en pos de su mano. Sus gestos se hicieron  
más explícitos, todavía más femeninos, sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca brutal,  
ridícula. Y penetró al desconocido por tercera vez.  
Fue enloquecedor.

* * *

No fui capaz de experimentar ninguna sensación cercana a la compasión, a pesar de que  
me aferraba a la idea de que todo aquello debía de ser muy doloroso para él. Está siendo  
castigado, pensé, tan arbitrariamente como antes ha sido premiado. Era justo. Aquel  
pequeño dolor, un dolor tan ambiguo, a cambio de tanta belleza.  
La visión del desconocido, penetrado al fin y al cabo, me nublaba el cerebro.  
Solamente después, recobrada la calma, deseché la gozosa hipótesis del castigo y el  
sufrimiento. Recordé todos mis pequeños tormentos voluntarios, aquellos a los que quizá  
se entregan todos los niños pero que yo no he podido abandonar todavía. Apretar una goma  
en torno a la falange de un dedo, dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que la piel se vuelve morada y  
la carne empieza a arder. Clavar todas las uñas a la vez en la palma de la mano, hincar los  
dedos con fuerza y contemplar después las irregulares señales, pequeñas medias lunas  
cárdenas. Y el mejor, introducir una uña en la estrecha ranura que separa dos dientes y  
presionár hacia arriba, contra la encía. El dolor es instantáneo. El placer es inmediato.  
El desconocido comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Seguramente se retorcía de placer.  
Entonces el otro, el hombre de pelo amarillo y águila tatuada, azul, en el antebrazo,  
abandonó su pasiva condición de espectador y se puso de pie. Posó levemente su mano  
izquierda sobre el desconocido, cuyo rostro, sumido entre dos enormes hombros, no pude  
ver aún. Su mano derecha empuñaba una verga gloriosa.  
La mujer extrajo muy lentamente sus tres dedos. Miró todavía una última vez al hombre  
rubio, ahora completamente erguido, y desapareció por la derecha, andando de rodillas  
como una penitente.  
Los dos hombres se quedaron solos.  
Fue entonces cuando advertí que seguramente el desconocido iba a ser sodomizado.  
Sentí un extraño regocijo, sodomía, sodomizar, dos de mis palabras predilectas,  
eufemismos frustrados, mucho más inquietantes, más reveladores que las insulsas  
expresiones soeces a las que sustituyen con ventaja, sodomizar, verbo sólido, corrosivo,  
que desata un violento escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Nunca había visto  
follar a dos hombres, a los hombres les gusta ver follar a dos mujeres, a mí no me gustan  
las mujeres, nunca me había parado a pensar que alguna vez podría ver follar a dos  
hombres, pero entonces sentí un extraño regocijo y recordé cómo me gustaba pronunciar  
esa palabra, sodomía, y escribirla, sodomía, porque su sonido evocaba en mí una noción de  
virilidad pura, virilidad animal y primaria.  
Tanto el desconocido como su inmediato amante, sodomitas, eran sin duda ganado de  
gimnasio. Cuerpos intachables, músculos elásticos, ahora tensos, piel lustrosa, impecable  
bronceado, jóvenes y hermosos griegos de las playas de California.  
Carne perfecta.  
No había nada de femenino en ellos.  
El hombre rubio fue a colocarse exactamente de trás del desconocido. El ritmo de su  
mano derecha acentuaba las enormes proporciones de su sexo, enorme, rojo y reluciente,  
tieso. Las gruesas venas moradas, torturadas por la piel escasa, parecían a punto de estallar,  
un magnífico presagio, pero él se acariciaba muy tranquilamente, los pies clavados en el  
suelo, los ojos, serenos, vigilando el movimiento de la mano, el rostro serio, sobrio incluso,  
mientras su compañero de reparto seguía esperando, clavado a gatas sobre la mesa.  
Yo también esperaba.  
Por un momento sospeché con horror que al final todo se iba a reducir a esto, a esta  
ridícula pantomima. Un par de meneos más y el rubio se correría sobre el desconocido,  
fuera del desconocido, salpicando su piel con chorros de semen mil veces inútil,  
rechazando esa carne deliciosa, obsesiva, objeto de mi mezquina iniciación, si es que se  
puede llamar así a un absurdo tan impreciso, que ahora amenazaba con terminar antes de  
haber empezado

* * *

El hombre rubio se masturbaba lenta, concienzudamente. Al mismo tiempo, con la mano  
libre acariciaba monótonamente la grupa del desconocido. De pronto, sin alterarse en  
absoluto, la apartó de él, la levantó y la dejó caer nuevamente.  
El azote resonó como un latigazo.  
Aquel era un nuevo signo, la contraseña esperada. Todo volvía a ocurrir muy deprisa. El  
hombre rubio entreabrió los labios. Volvía a sonreír.  
El desconocido se estremecía bajo los golpes, cada vez más violentos, que estallaban en  
mis oídos con el bíblico estrépito de las trompetas de Jericó. Su piel enrojecía, sus muslos  
se doblaban, su duro y liso cuerpo de atleta, machacado en tantas infernales máquinas de  
musculación, se agitaba ahora impotente. Su culo temblaba como los muslos de una virgen  
añosa en su noche de bodas.  
El volumen de la banda sonora, un espantoso popurri de temas de siempre al piano,  
disminuyó progresivamente, hasta cesar por completo. El chasquido de los azotes la  
sustituyó. El desconocido resoplaba. El hombre rubio no había perdido la calma. Alguno  
de los dos gritó, y después se separaron.  
Esta vez el intermedio fue muy breve, y sorprendente. El rostro del desconocido llenó de  
golpe toda la pantalla. Era hermoso, más guapo que su verdugo, moreno, los ojos castaños,  
las cejas y los labios perfectamente dibujados, casi femeninos, la mandíbula en cambio  
ancha y potente. Se desvelaba el secreto, el desconocido dejaba de serlo, acababa de nacer  
y, por tanto, necesitaba un nombre.  
Le llamé Lester.  
Le pegaba llamarse Lester, nombre de colegial británico, bello adolescente martirizado  
por la perversa vara de un maestro enjuto, levita raída y miembro miserable, que saboreaba  
de antemano cualquier travesura de nuestro pequeño, y le obligaba a que darse después de  
la clase para doblarle sobre un pupitre, bajarle los pantalones y descargar sobre su culo  
blanco y duro un alud de mezquinos golpes de vara, mientras su lamentable picha, tiesa  
solamente a medias, saltaba dentro de sus pantalones. Retrato robot del sodomita perfecto,  
Lester, que ya en la edad adulta sintió nostalgia de los ritos de la niñez y buscó un nuevo  
maestro, un hombre rubio, más fuerte que él, para que le enseñara cómo se hacen las cosas.  
Allí estaba, Lester. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, de color púrpura. Sudaba. Los regueros  
de sudor ha bían dibujado en su cara extrañas pistas, como las que nacen de las lágrimas.  
Miraba hacia ninguna parte. Seguía esperando.  
Cuando la cámara volvió al hombre rubio, éste adelantaba de nuevo, pero ahora con  
suavidad, la mano libre, que se posó sobre la enrojecida piel, la acarició un instante y  
presionó después sobre la carne, carne perfecta y deliciosamente tumefacta, para abrirse  
camino con el pulgar.  
El hueco me pareció enorme.  
Se inclinó hacia delante. Lester se hundió todavía más, la cabeza ladeada, la mejilla  
pegada contra el tablero. Yo perdí los nervios.  
El mando a distancia estaba sobre la mesa. Lo cogí y volví para atrás. Volví al principio,  
cuando aún la mujer los acompañaba.  
Intentaba reconstruir la secuencia paso a paso, procurando mantener la cabeza fría y  
comprenderlo todo bien, seria y atenta como siempre que me planteo una tarea que está por  
encima de mis capacidades. Quería conocerlos, pero supe renunciar a tiempo. Al fin y al  
cabo, no eran otra cosa que actores, follaban por dinero, cualquier intento de atisbar dentro  
de ellos a partir de ahí resultaría inútil. No tenía sentido retrasarlo más.  
Allí estaban, ambos, todavía dos siluetas distintas, separadas. Entonces, con una facilidad  
pasmosa, totalmente ajenos a mí, a mis convulsiones, el hombre rubio entró, literalmente  
entró, en el niño grande, le apoyó una mano en la cintura, le agarró con la otra de los pelos  
-eso me encantó; decididamente, Lester, eres un perro y comenzó a moverse dentro de él

* * *

Les miraba, y no era capaz de procesar mis propias sensaciones. Poco a poco el hombre  
rubio dejó de serlo, su pelo se volvió negro, dentro de mi cabeza, salpicado de canas  
blancas y tiesas, se echó unos cuantos años más encima, de repente, y ahora tenía un  
nombre, pero yo no me atrevía a pronunciarlo, ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en él.  
La cámara se centró en el rostro de Lester. Sudaba más, ahora, los ojos casi cerrados, los  
labios tensos, se lo estaba pasando muy bien.  
Yo se lo repetía sin cesar, en silencio.  
Eres un niño malo, Lester. No deberías haberlo hecho. Eres tan cruel. Has enfadado a  
papá y esta vez va en serio. ¡Pobre papá! Tan joven aún, tan vigoroso, toda la vida  
mimando el césped, y tu lo has destrozado entero en un minuto. Este año ya no irás a Eton,  
y papá te castigará, lo está haciendo ya. Mírale, mírate en el espejo grande del comedor,  
Lester. Estoy segura de que él no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero es tan honrado, siempre tan  
riguroso. Te mereces los azotes, tú te los has buscado al perforar el jardín con el colador  
chino de la cocina para fabricar tu estúpido campo de golf  
Lo he oído comentar antes, ése será el castigo supremo. Papá te va a penetrar con el  
chino, Lester, te va a meter por el culo ese gran embudo de aluminio perforado y lo va a  
sacar goteando sangre. No te lo imaginas. Pero todo tiene su lado bueno, no creas. El chino  
abrirá un hueco tal que cuando papá te ataque con la polla para resarcirse siquiera  
mínimamente de los irreparables daños que has infringido a su pradera, ni siquiera te vas a  
enterar, y eso es una ventaja, te lo digo yo, que lo sé por experiencia, hermanito, querido  
Lester...  
Los acontecimientos de la pantalla me devolvieron a la realidad. El hombre rubio, rubio  
otra vez, se acababa de correr. Apenas el primer chorro de semen salió disparado, signo  
incontrovertible de la ausencia de fraude, penetró nuevamente en el que ahora, después de  
todo, no dejaba de ser un desconocido.  
Pero mi cuerpo ardía.  
Un denso hilo de baba transparente me colgaba del labio inferior.

Fue un día extraño, un día raro desde el principio, y no sólo por el calor, este calor seco,  
africano, tan poco habitual ya a mediados de septiembre.  
Mi cuñada me llamó a primera hora. Quería saber si tenía un hueco para ella, y contarme  
de paso que a Pablo le iba muy bien con su chica nueva, la llamó así, su chica, a esa  
especie de musa desteñida que había sacado de no sé qué cenáculo intelectual de  
provincias, jovencísima, muy joven.  
La agencia no andaba demasiado bien, yo sabía que Susana me había metido allí por  
amistad, y no porque realmente hiciera falta gente. Milagros, por lo que me contó,  
necesitaba mi tiempo más de lo que yo necesitaba su dinero, pero a pesar de todo, le  
contesté que estaba muy ocupada, que no podía hacerme cargo de otro libro, y aquello me  
hizo sentir mal durante todo el día.  
Detesto comportarme arbitrariamente, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
La mañana se complicó. No fui capaz de encontrar una mecanógrafa disponible, la  
composición no entregó a tiempo los positivos del anuncio de los alemanes y uno de  
nuestros clientes más constantes anuló un encargo de cierto volumen. Me pasé toda la  
mañana colgada del teléfono para nada.  
El trabajo estaba mal.  
A mediodía recibí una llamada del colegio de Inés. La tutora quería verme porque el  
comportamiento de mi hija le preocupaba, su conducta era excesivamente antisocial, por lo  
visto, para lo que es habitual en una niña de cuatro años.  
Pablo tenía el contestador automático puesto.

* * *

Había pensado invitarle a comer con el pretexto de comentar la repentina minusvalía  
social de nuestra común heredera para comprobar hasta qué punto había perdido mi poder  
sobre él, pero no me atreví a dejarle ningún mensaje.  
Chelo me llamó a primera hora de la tarde.  
Estaba peor que yo, con una de esas depresiones húmedas que le disparan las secreciones,  
lágrimas, mocos, babas, la lengua gorda, sonidos ininteligibles, sórdidos sonidos viscerales  
que saltan no se sabe cómo a la línea telefónica, la víctima goza, saborea su último llanto  
sobre la piedra de los sacrificios, el acero sobre su cuello frágil, dispuesto para ejercer la  
justicia, la injusticia suprema.  
Esta vez me contó algo acerca del tribunal de las oposiciones, casi se podrían llamar "sus"  
oposiciones, después de tantos años.  
Le colgué el teléfono.  
No la soporto, no soporto sus accesos de histeria.  
No soy una persona sensible, al parecer. Me he acostumbrado a vivir bajo esa sombra.

Todavía soy capaz de recordarlo perfectamente.  
Cuando volví del colegio, Marcelo estaba en la cama, y Pablo sentado a sus pies.  
Tenía veintisiete años y acababa de publicar su primer libro de poemas, después del  
clamoroso éxito obtenido por la edición crítica del Cántico Espiritual, pero eso todavía no  
me impresionaba.  
Era alto, grande, y ya tenía algunas canas.  
Yo le conocía desde que tenía memoria, y le amaba de una manera vaga y cómoda, sin  
esperanza.  
Un cantautor de moda iba a dar en Madrid un recital largamente esperado, todo un  
acontecimiento para la castigada oposición democrática. Pablo repetía que tenía que ir. Mi  
hermano insistía en que no se encontraba con fuerzas para moverse, arrastraba  
una resaca horrorosa.  
Entonces me ofrecí, era ya como un reflejo. Improvisé una expresión ansiosa, cerré los  
puños, intenté que mis ojos brillaran y repetí como un papagallo que me encantaría, me  
encantaría, me encantaría, de verdad que me encantaría ir.  
Nunca había dado resultado.  
Pero esta vez Pablo me miró de arriba abajo y le pidió a mi hermano su opinión. Marcelo,  
con una cara que, para mi asombro, expresaba más recelo que otra cosa, meditó un  
momento, le recordó mi edad y luego le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
Pablo volvió a mirarme. Yo estaba tranquila porque sabía que me iba a rechazar.  
No lo hizo.  
Se levantó, me cogió del brazo y empezó a meterme prisa. Si no salíamos inmediatamente  
llegaríamos tarde, y no existían demasiadas garantías de que el recital durara más de diez  
minutos. Si nos perdíamos el principio, apenas llegaríamos a escuchar las sirenas de los  
coches de policía.  
Yo me resistía. No me había dado tiempo a cambiarme, llevaba puesto el uniforme del  
colegio, y solamente el jersey era nuevo, de mi talla. Ya era la más alta de todas mis  
hermanas. La falda la había heredado de Isabel y me quedaba muy corta, un palmo por  
encima de la rodilla. La blusa era de Amelia, otra herencia, los botones amenazaban  
perpetuamente con estallar. Cuando comenzó el curso, mi madre se había mostrado menos  
dispuesta que nunca a gastar dinero; total, aquel era mi último año. Las medias estaban  
desgastadas, el elástico se había aojado y no podía dar dos pasos sin que se me enrollaran  
en el tobillo. Los zapatos eran espantosos, con una suela de goma de dos dedos de alto. Y  
todo, excepto la trenka verde, perteneciente en origen a uno de mis hermanos varones, de  
un espantoso color marrón.

* * *

Cuando una nace la séptima de nueve hermanos, sobre todo cuando los dos últimos son  
mellizos, no suele estrenar ni el uniforme.  
Fue inútil. No estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto, aunque teníamos tiempo de sobra.  
-Estás muy guapa así.  
Cuando salíamos por la puerta, Marcelo me llamó, y me dijo que era mejor que Pablo se  
fuera primero y que, mientras tanto, yo le contara algo a Amelia, que me iba a estudiar a  
casa de Chelo, o algún otro cuento por el estilo.  
No comprendí el sentido de aquella advertencia, pero Pablo sí pareció entenderlo, se le  
quedó mirando y le dijo algo todavía más extraño.  
-¡Vamos, Marcelo, pero por quién me tomas!  
Mi hermano se rió, y no dijo nada más.  
El salió primero. Cuando bajé, me estaba esperando en el portal.  
La trenka era ligeramente más larga que la falda, y el borde áspero me rozaba los muslos  
al andar. Faltaba poco para Navidad. Hacía frío.  
Me abroché el primer botón y me levanté la capucha. Me miré de reojo en el pequeño  
espejo empotrado en la fachada de madera de una vieja mantequería, y decidí que la  
capucha no me favorecía. Me di cuenta también de que no se me veía una sola punta del  
uniforme. Podría no haber llevado ropa debajo del chaquetón verde.  
Pablo tenía un 1500 de segunda mano, bastante destartalado, pero coche al fin. Yo estaba  
muy excitada, era la primera vez que salía con él, la primera vez que salía de noche y la  
primera vez que salía con un tío que tuviera coche.  
El trayecto fue largo. La Castellana estaba atestada de coches repletos de niños y  
provisiones, familias enteras camino de un fin de semana en la sierra. El hablaba sin parar,  
abiertamente malévolo y chismoso, contándome chistes, historias inverosímiles,  
exagerando, el tipo de conversación con la que antes solía desarmar a mi madre cada vez  
que llegaba a casa y se encontraba a Marcelo castigado sin salir.  
Entonces pensé que me trataba como a una niña.  
Le pillé un par de veces mirándome las piernas y no fui capaz de sacar conclusiones.  
Cuando aparcamos, bastante lejos del pabellón, se volvió hacia mí y me proporcionó una  
serie de instrucciones. No debería separarme de él para nada. Si aparecía la policía, no  
tenía que ponerme nerviosa. Si había hostias, no tenía que chillar ni llorar. Si había que  
correr, le daría la mano y saldríamos de naja, sin rechistar. Le había prometido a Marcelo  
devolverme entera a casa.  
Dramatizaba deliberadamente, para excitarme con la perspectiva del riesgo y la carrera.  
Me preguntó si sería capaz de comportarme como una niña buena y obediente.  
Le contesté que sí, muy seria, me lo había creído todo.  
Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó dos veces, primero levemente, en el centro de la mejilla  
izquierda, después sobre el borde de la mandíbula, casi en la oreja.  
Había aprovechado mi rapto de muchachita en peligro para ponerme una mano en el  
muslo. Ya tenía una extraña facilidad para sobar a las mujeres con elegancia.  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta, comenzó el rito de las salutaciones, los besos y las  
enhorabuenas. Me sentía ridícula entre tanta gente, con mi trenka verde y las medias  
enrolladas en los tobillos. Pablo parecía absorto en su propio éxito social, así que le solté el  
brazo e intenté retrasarme. Pero a pesar de las apariencias, estaba marcándome de cerca.  
Me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a quedarme a su lado. Luego, siempre sin mirarme,  
me cogió de la mano, no me la dio como se la suelen dar los novios, los dedos  
entrecruzados, sino que tomó mi mano y la apretó entre su índice y su pulgar, como se  
coge a los niños pequeños en los pasos de cebra.  
Nunca me daría la mano de otra manera.

* * *

Un hombre mayor de aspecto socarrón, un escritor consagrado que destacaba entre la  
multitud por su expresión desganada, como si en realidad le importara muy poco el  
acontecimiento, fue el único que reparó en mi presencia. Me miró mucho tiempo,  
sonriente. Cuando pasamos a su lado, ensanchó la sonrisa y se volvió hacia nosotros,  
hablando en voz muy baja.  
-¡Vaya, Pablito...!  
El aludido soltó una carcajada.  
-Le has gustado. ¿Sabes quién es?  
Sí lo sabía.  
La gente empezaba a desfilar, y fuimos a ponernos en la cola. Poco después comenzó el  
barullo. Los maromos de la puerta, servicio de orden, bloquearon la entrada y se pusieron a  
chillar que allí no entraba nadie sin pagar. Los causantes del conflicto, un grupo de quince  
o veinte adolescentes, contestaron que no se pensaban mover. Así estuvimos un buen rato,  
hasta que alguien empezó a empujar desde el fondo de la cola.  
La primera carga me descolocó. Ahora estaba exactamente detrás de Pablo, pegada a  
Pablo, su nuca me rozaba la nariz. Los de atrás chillaron nuevamente, como tomando  
impulso, y desencadenaron una segunda avalancha. Los seis botones de mi trenka, una  
especie de barritas de plástico marrón veteado de blanco que pretendían imitar la  
apariencia del  
cuerno de algún animal, supongo, se clavaron en su espalda.  
Le pregunté si le había hecho daño. Me contestó que sí, un poco. Me desabroché la  
trenka. La multitud daba calor. Desde atrás seguían empujando. El aire se volvió espeso,  
olía a gente. Pablo me cogió de las muñecas y me obligó a abrazarle. Tenía que sentir mi  
cuerpo contra el suyo, y mi aliento sobre la nuca. Yo estaba bien. Sentía que aquella  
situación me proporcionaba impunidad. No me atrevía a besarle, pero comencé a  
restregarme contra él. Lo hacía por mí, solamente, para tener algo que recordar de aquella  
noche, estaba segura de que él no se daba cuenta. Me movía muy despacio, pegándome y  
despegándome de él, clavando mis pechos en su espalda y mordiendo diminutas porciones  
de su jersey granate hasta que la aspereza de la lana me chirrió en los dientes.  
El tumulto se deshizo tan bruscamente como se había formado. Volvía a hacer frío. Me  
desasí de Pablo, lo más deprisa que pude. Y él comenzó a comportarse de una forma  
extraña.  
Miró el reloj, estuvo un par de minutos mirándolo, luego se apartó de la cola y comenzó a  
caminar en dirección contraria, muy decidido.  
-Vámonos.  
Obedecí, sin comprender muy bien qué había pasado.  
-¿Fumas canutos?  
El tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no lo reconocía. Permanecí callada porque no sabía  
qué decir.  
-Contéstame.  
Sí los fumaba, pero no se lo dije. Había dejado de confiar en él. Negué con la cabeza,  
muy seria.  
Sin dejar de andar, sacó una china de un bolsillo, la calentó y me pasó un cigarrillo.  
No me atreví a preguntarle qué quería que hiciera con él. Lamí el papel, lo despegué y  
vacié el tabaco en la palma de la mano.  
Se detuvo un momento para cogerlo y liar un canuto. Lo encendió, le dio dos chupadas y  
me lo tendió.  
Me quedé parada y volví a negar con la cabeza.  
-¡Por Dios, Lulú, te estás comportando como una imbécil

* * *

El, Chelo y mi padre eran las únicas personas que me seguían llamando así. Marcelo solía  
llamarme pato, patito, porque era, lo sigo siendo, muy torpe.  
Tomé el canuto, lo chupé un par de veces y se lo devolví.  
Seguimos andando, y fumando. Al rato me atreví a preguntar.  
-¿Por qué no hemos entrado?  
El me sonrió.  
-¿De verdad te gusta ese tipo?  
-No... -solamente le dije la verdad a medias. En realidad, por aquel entonces ni siquiera  
sabía que cantaba en catalán.  
-A mí tampoco me gusta. Así que... ¿por qué íbamos a entrar?  
Pasamos al lado de su coche pero él siguió adelante.  
-¿Adónde vamos?  
No me contestó. Nos metimos por una calle pequeñita. A pocos pasos de la esquina había  
un toldo rojo con letras doradas. Pablo abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar me fijé en los dos  
laureles pochos que flanqueaban la entrada, y en la luz amarillenta que despedía el quinqué  
atornillado en el muro. Dentro estaba oscuro.  
-¡Ten cuidado, pato! Hay escalones -a pesar de todo, estuve a punto de caerme. Pablo  
descorrió una pesada cortina de cuero y entramos en un bar.  
Me quedé paralizada de vergüenza. La mayoría de los tíos llevaban corbata. La edad  
media de las mujeres no debía bajar mucho de los treinta años. Las mesas camillas,  
diminutas, en torno a las que estaban sentados, casi todos por parejas, llevaban faldas de  
tonos rojizos. La luz era escasa y la música muy baja.  
Los pelos se me habían escapado de la coleta y me caían sobre la cara. La conciencia del  
uniforme me torturaba. Todos me miraban.  
Aquella vez era verdad. Todos me estaban mirando.  
Nos sentamos en la barra. El taburete era alto y redondo, muy pequeño. La falda se tensó  
sobre mis muslos. Parecía todavía más corta. Crucé las piernas y resultó peor, pero ya no  
me atreví a moverme otra vez.  
Pablo hablaba con el camarero, que me miraba de reojo.  
-¿Qué quieres? -me quedé pensando, en realidad no lo sabía-. No me irás a decir que  
también eres abstemia...  
El camarero se rió y me sentí mal. Engolé la voz y pedí un gin-tonic.  
Pablo se dirigió al camarero, sonriendo.  
-Se llama Lulú...  
-¡Oh!, le pega llamarse Lulú...  
-Lo que pasa es que me llamo María Luisa -no sé por qué me sentí en la obligación de dar  
explicaciones.  
-Lulú, saluda al caballero -Pablo apenas podía hablar, se reía ruidosamente, yo no  
comprendía nada.  
-Tengo hambre -no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Tenía hambre.  
Me pusieron delante un platito con patatas fritas y comencé a devorar.  
-Las señoritas bien educadas no comen tan deprisa.  
Volvía a mostrarse amable y risueño, pero su voz seguía sonando distinta. Me trataba con  
una desconcertante mezcla de firmeza y cortesía, él, que nunca había sido firme conmigo,  
y mucho menos cortés.  
-Ya, pero es que tengo hambre.  
-Y las señoritas bien educadas siempre dejan algo en el plato.  
-Ya...  
Bebía ginebra sola. Apuró su copa y pidió otra. Yo había terminado la mía e hice ademán  
de imitarle.


End file.
